User talk:Kitch
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 19:04, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) Summaries vs. Introductions While I do appreciate what you're doing I do believe you're going overboard by making what should be a small quip about the episode into a full fledged summary. They should be kept small and limited to one like that best describes what the episodes entails. I might be wrong in this but I know that these introductions have been around a long time and were exactly what they were supposed to be. Short and simple. Let's discuss it as a group before you continue making changes that others might come back and undo all your hard work. – Morder 22:51, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree, I think the intro paragraphs should be kept as concise as possible. I think we've already been going overboard with the actual episode summaries (I was for longer summaries before, but now I think the shorter the better); there's no need to do the same with what's supposed to be a one- or two-sentence synopsis. --From Andoria with Love 22:54, 28 July 2008 (UTC) *Perhaps you are right. A paragraph-long introduction isn't needed for every single Star Trek episode. Though I still like having them for the movies, and perhaps major episodes (the multi-parters). ----Kitch (Talk : ) 22:57, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Not to load down on you, but I also agree that the opening paragraphs should be pretty short. I saw some that you changed which were definite improvements over what was there before, but some just had too much detail for what is essentially the teaser for the summary which follows. This is not to say that the quality of your writing isn't good. It is good, just sometimes there could be a little less detail.--31dot 23:41, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Red giant :*''It is estimated by scientists that Sol, the sun at the center of the Sol system where Earth resides, will become a red giant. Earth will at least become completely uninhabitable by this time, and may be destroyed. Some scientists estimate that Sol will begin burning hotter at some earlier point in the future, and Earth will become unable to support life within 1 billion years.'' I'm sorry - what episode was that stated in? — Morder 20:04, 11 May 2009 (UTC) 10th planet It's not necessary to add speculation to a background note about a non-canon book. It included a 10th planet is all we need to say. (if that) — Morder (talk) 17:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Jonathan Archer Please note that all information about the Archer in is covered in already. It does not belong in the "prime" version's article. -- sulfur (talk) 19:02, November 26, 2012 (UTC)